God's Bayonet
by The Lone Swordswolf
Summary: They thought they've seen it all. Sacred Gears, Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils, and even Dragons. But nothing could have prepared them for Saint Guillotine.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Highschool DxD nor Hellsing. Though I really want to. **

**Now this is something I planned on doing for a while ever since I was introduced to the 2 different shows. And I can't believe no ones done this yet. I've checked. I mean, who needs an exorcist when you have Iscariot? Enough of this, on with the show!**

**Chapter 1: A Gift From Above**

**In Heaven**

Father Alexander Anderson. His name was something of renown during his time among the living and even after his passing. Beloved by the Church and the orphans he took care of, feared by the monsters he was tasked with slaying, and respected by his opponents that faced him on equal footing. A man of the cloth whose biggest wish was to be a bayonet wielded from on high. Truly, Anderson was man to be respected. But, even he did not think himself worthy enough, his accomplishments great enough, to get a visit from The Almighty.

Anderson was relaxing in the light of Heaven as he watched the souls of the children who never made it to adulthood play with each other. Here, there was nothing for them to fear. No disease, no sick man who preyed on the young ones, and no terrors of the night for them to run from. He chuckled as he watched the boys roughhouse and the girls braid each others hairs with the flowers from the gardens around them. He didn't know many of them, there was few who he did know when he was at the orphanage, but his heart was pained from the knowledge that the children never were able to live a full life. Never graduate from school, never fall in love, and never have children of their own. It was a sobering thought that was only eased by the knowledge that they will one day live again, for the Lord is kind and willing to give the children another chance at life when they were ready.

He turned around and took a small stroll before he would return to watch over the children. That was something he will always do. Whether on Earth or in Heaven, he will always endeavor to take care of the children. To shield them from harm and give them memories that they could treasure. To make their childhood a wonderful adventure. And it was only the bright, blinding light that brought him from his musings. He brought his hand up to shield his eyes and squinted to help him see better. _**"Be at peace, my child,"**_ came a calm, soothing voice.

"Who are yeh?" he asked cautiously. Even though he's in Heaven, a lifetime of fighting doesn't ever really go away.

_**"You know who I am,"**_ the voice replied just as calmly as before.

Let's see. Blinding light, not feeling threatened, and referring to him as 'my child'. "God?" he asked.

The Almighty let out a chuckle that only calmed Anderson down further and set his nerves on ease. _**"Yes, my son."**_

"What need of me have you, my Lord?"

_**"Alexander, never one to beat around the bush."**_ God heaved a sigh at the end. _**"But you are right. I do have need of you."**_

"Anything," Anderson replied back without fear or hesitation.

_**"You see my child, in the beginning, when I created everything, I made a multitude of Earth's. Each and every one unique in their own way. There are Earth's where Humanity has advanced so that they can travel the starts,"**_ you could hear the pride in His voice as He spoke, _**"There's even one where they no longer fight with knives and guns, but with a card game. And another where they capture various animals with amazing abilities to fight each other, or to show off in competitions, and bond with them. But, I need to send you to an Earth where your skills can be put to use."**_

It blew Anderson away. Even with all the science they had when he was alive, what he was being told was a shaky theory at best and downright lunacy at worst. If it was anyone else, he would have laughed, but to hear it from the Lord, he knew it must be true. "Where am I to be sent?" he asked calmly. He would never deny a request from the Lord.

_**"The Earth I am sending you is different in the fact that it has a Heaven and Underworld of its own."**_

"What do you mean?"

_**"On this Earth, long ago, I had created weapons of power for Humanity. At the time, the Angels, the Fallen Angels, and the Devils were in a three sided war and Humanity was caught in the middle. Focused on the war as I was, I was not able to heed all the prayers for salvation, and it was only when the hopes for salvation turned to cries of desperation and wishes of damnation on the three sides, did I do something. The fact it took me so long still haunts my being for all those that could have been saved."**_ The Lord's voice was filled with such sadness and regret that Anderson found himself weeping silently.

_**"And so, I created the Sacred Gears and other holy weapons for Humanity to use to defend themselves. And while a holy weapon can be wielded by someone trained to, a Sacred Gear is something that is tied to ones soul. And while methods to remove Sacred Gears have been made, the price to remove one is the owners life. And, as much as it saddens me to admit, followers of the Church have done such a thing. But that is not your primary concern."**_

_**"At the climax of the war, when I faced the leader of my fallen children, Azazel, and the four Satans, Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Asmodeus, I and the four Satans perished."**_

"Perished?" Anderson asked. "How could you be slain?" He wasn't asking so that he could hope to kill God. Nay, his curiosity was in how God was able to die in the first place.

_**"I cannot enter an Earth for the fear that my light would purge all the sinners from the world. And with it seeming that people start sinning at a younger age every decade, I might purge the world for every human capable of taking care of themselves. In all honesty, the internet is a wonderful invention, but it's what has led to people sinning so young."**_ Anderson didn't say anything, but he agreed whole heartedly. _**"But I was able to make a weaker copy of myself to lead the Angels. And with the Satans no more, it was no longer needed."**_

_**"But my copy's death has lead to many Angels falling. And it wasn't so long ago that the Devils, whose numbers were devastated in the war, were able to come up with a way to reincarnate others, Angels, Fallen Angels, Humans, and Monsters, or Yokai as they are more commonly called, into devils. And the only thing keeping the Fallen Angels and the Devils from attempting to wipe out the Angels, is an uneasy, paper-thin truce between the three factions. But war is on the horizon and should it come to pass, the Angels will most assuredly be defeated. That is why I need you to go. I need you to even the playing field. See if you can't help the Angels reincarnate others into angels as well and try to keep the war from coming to pass."**_

"As you command, my Lord," Anderson said, now knowing the full scale of what's at risk. Should their Heaven be destroyed, then Humanity will most assuredly be doomed.

_**"But before I send you, I have gifts."**_

"Gifts?" he asked. A mission from God was not to be ignored. But gifts from Him were few and far in between.

_**"Yes. I will not have you be sent unprepared. Now first, is a Sacred Gear of your own. I know how fond you are of your bayonet's and it takes time for you to replace them, so now you shall never have to go without. It is called The Light Blade Forge."**_ A glow surrounded Anderson and he could suddenly feel something emanating from his core. Acting on impulse, he summoned two bayonet's to his hands. He examined them closely. They were just like the ones he used!

_**"Now for my second gift, a pair of golden bayonets with holy properties."**_ A flash and buried in the ground before him, were a pair of golden bayonets with ancient words or runes carved into their surface. He unconsciously dismissed the bayonets he was holding and picked the new ones up. _**"These two are special and I urge you to be cautious on who you use these on. They will never harm an innocent, but will burn a sinner. No Devil or Fallen Angel will ever be able to wield them. Even lightly scratching your opponent with them will cause them to be purified. Now, depending on how sinful they are, depends on what will happen. For those that haven't sinned a lot, they will experience a painful burn that spreads throughout their body, purging them of their sins. While for the more sinful ones, it would be akin to a fire that cannot be put out, spreading throughout their body till it becomes naught but ash and their souls shall be sent to me so that I can judge them. They are Purity and Sanctity."**_

If there was one thing Anderson could wish for right now, it would be to have another fight with Alucard. He wondered if these would kill him or be just one soul at a time. _**"And my final gift, though more akin to a curse."**_ Before he could ponder His words, Anderson felt someone touch his forehead, only to realize it was God. He could feel the power flow into him. _**"There are those even within the Church who will endeavor to deceive you for their own gain. This will allow you to sense someone's purity and know what their intentions are. But know this, should you come across someone so vile and wrapped in sin, it will affect you."**_

"If someone is as vile as you say, then I'll know who to use your blades on," Anderson said without flinching. And even though he still could not see the Lord, he could feel the pride from Him.

_**"Very well. Now it is time for you to go my child. And please remind the Angels that though I am no longer physically there, I'll always be with them."**_

Anderson could feel himself being pulled away, but before he was gone, he asked one last thing. "What about the Nail? Do I still it?"

_**"The Nail is no longer with you, but it's powers are. Goodbye my child and live your life."**_ Anderson's vision went white, then he was gone.

* * *

**Earth, Near Vatican City**

There was a blast of light in the middle of the night and a thud before it was black again. Kneeling in the middle of the scorched earth was Father Alexander Anderson, fully clothed, and wide awake. He stood up straight, tall and proud as always and breathed in the night air. It was the smell of home. But before he could make his way, a sudden queasiness overtook him and he found himself bent over trying to keep his empty stomach from regurgitating air. _'What?'_ he thought. _'What in the world could be the cause of this?'_ He stood back up, his glasses glinting in the moonlight. _'Whatever it is, will not live to see the sun rise!'_ He confidently made his way to the first one to feel the power of Purity and Sanctity.

* * *

**Vatican City**

In a building not far from the Church, a well dressed man paced and muttered to himself. No one knew his name, not even himself. After all the crimes he's committed and how many times he's fled countries, underwent plastic surgery to change his face, and changed his identity, he could no longer remember who he once was. Not that it would matter if he could just leave the city and country. What he and most don't know is that two days ago, several fragments of Excalibur were stolen. So the city's been on lockdown ever since. People could still leave but they were questioned heavily, their items searched through, and everyone was given a background check. None of those he could afford happening.

"Damn bitch, just skipping out of town like that," he said to himself. He was talking about a young girl named Asia Argento who had an extraordinary gift. She could heal any injury or illness. The only problem was that the Church kept her to themselves and she rarely left the building. It was only when one day she was wandering around that he accidentally cut himself. She was nearby and rushed over to him. And to his and everyone's amazement, she healed it. Before he knew it, she was swarmed with people asking her to heal them or a loved one. And it was then, he saw a sinister opportunity.

He befriended the naïve girl and was able to constantly lure her out of the Church to heal people. He laughed to himself whenever she denied a reward so after she left, he would take it. It eventually got to the point that if they didn't have enough money or any at all, he would take it out on their bodies. He would then threaten them to keep quiet or he would have them killed. Once he had enough money, he started hiring goons to help enforce him and they took part in it as well.

But all that's over now. Apparently, the Church found out and banished her to a different country. Now he's without his prized cash cow and soon he'll be back to where he started unless he can find her. He had just located her, some place in Japan of all places, and was about to leave when the city went on lockdown. Now, without her, people stopped coming. The money stopped flowing, and soon people will begin talking if they haven't already. He and his men will be hunted and that's why he wanted to leave soon. But unknown to him, his hunter was already at his front door.

* * *

**Outside**

Standing at the front doors were two men in black suits with MP5's in their hands. They seemed calm, but in truth, they were extremely nervous. They had helped in harming a good portion of the city's population and the risk of their victims telling the authorities or coming together to attack them was pretty high. Even with the guns, they wouldn't be able to shoot every single one and there's no guarantee that every bullet would actually hit. They weren't paid for their accuracy. None of them were.

Despite it being night and the city being on lockdown, people were still out and about. But at least one in forty had been a victim and were glaring at them as the hurried by. Their attention was on them so much that they didn't see a pair of glasses reflecting the moonlight across from them in a darkened alley. There was a flash of silver and then, next thing anyone knew, two blades were embedded within their chests. One just fell listlessly while the other reflexively pulled the trigger, firing a few rounds into the air, scaring off the people and alerting everyone inside.

The streets now cleared of pedestrians, Anderson made his way towards the front door. He could hear as the ones inside rushed around from the noise of gunfire. He smiled as he brought two more bayonets up and kicked in the door. The men inside were caught off guard by the door being kicked in and by a priest no less. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. We are nothing but dust and to the dust we shall return. Amen."

"What the he-" the man was cut off when a bayonet sliced his throat.

"Quiet," Anderson said, "The dead do not speak."

"This guys insane!" shouted one.

"He's just one man. Come on boys, we can take him," another said. That brought the men out of their short fear induced state, brought on by the sudden attack. The men raised their weapons and fired, but Anderson was already on the move. He was a nightmare to the men as they can't seem to hit him while he was tearing them apart with his blades. But Anderson could feel the bullets pass through him and smiled as he felt his body stitch itself together.

As he tore throughout the building, decorating the walls with the blood of the slain, his skin still crawled at the vile presence. But he noticed that when he came to the last hall, the presence in the final door was on the move. He dashed to the door and kicked it open to reveal the room, empty. The window at the back was wide open showing that his prey has clearly left. _'I always enjoy a good hunt,'_ he thought.

* * *

**The Streets**

The unnamed man was running through the back alleys of the city. At first, he believed it was just some upstarts who wanted revenge and was confident his men would be able to handle it. But, as the sounds of fighting and people dying drew nearer and nearer, he knew he had to get away or he would be next on the chopping block. So he jumped out of the window and fled.

Up ahead, he could see the lights and hear the sounds of people from one of the main streets. If he could just get there, into view, his pursuer(s) would most likely stop. He sped up when he heard something fall to the ground not far behind and leapt into the street, startling some passerby's. He bent over to catch his breath and turned to see the alley he just came from. He gave a satisfied smile when he noticed no one was there. He straightened himself, unmindful or just ignoring the glares being sent his way. He then proceeded to smooth out his shirt.

SHINKT!

He stared in horror at the golden blade protruding from his abdomen. As he numbly fell to his knees, he could here a scream from someone. People were panicking and looking around while some just watched him with smiles on their faces. "I have fought monsters that tore through villages and reveled in the slaughter," came a voice, silencing everyone. "I have visited and even passed through the doors of death and have been a witness to the scum of the Earth." Footsteps could be heard echoing through the now silent street. "I have seen horrors unimaginable." There! At the entrance to the alley was a large man in priests clothes. His glasses glinting in the light and his cross shining brightly. "I have sinned and always filled with remorse for those I could not save." The priest walked into the light, and what a sight he was.

Standing at around 6'6", broad shouldered, and a menacing smile on his face, caused most to step back. It was only further enhanced by the fact that his glinting glasses hid his eyes and his teeth almost seemed to come to a point. He had short, flat-topped blond hair with a fair amount of stubble along his strong looking chin and a nasty wedge-shaped scar on his left cheek. He wore a large white trim cassock with blue interior, black pants, black boots, a black shirt with blue trim, a pair of round glasses, a glowing necklace with the cross, and white gloves with inscriptions on them. His right hand said "_Jesus Christ is in Heaven_" and his left said "_Speak with the Dead_".

"But you," said the priest. "You are worse than most monsters." He stepped forward towards the kneeling man. "You have committed an almost uncountable number of sins against your fellow man." He now stood, towering over the kneeling man. "And for your crimes, you shall be purged from the Earth." The kneeling man gave a strangled scream as fire started to spread from the blade, igniting his clothes. "You have been judged by the Lord, and have been found wanting."

"Help me!" cried out the man. But as he looked around him, he could see no one stepping forward. In fact, some had smiles on their faces. The fire had now spread to just below his collar. His cries of pain continued until the fire consumed him completely. Then, he was silenced. The fire went out and in the mans burnt corpse remained with the holy weapon still impaled in him. Anderson reached down, grabbed hold of the blade, and yanked it out. The corpse crumbled to ashes and was then blown away by the wind.

All was silent, before some people started cheering. Even those that weren't a victim of the man, but knew of him, were cheering. Anderson just gave a small smile as the vile feeling that was making his skin crawl vanished. He put away Purity and silently left, knowing that regular police would not be so understanding. He chuckled to himself as he headed towards the church. _'It is time the Angels knew of the Lord, once again.'_

* * *

**AN: Well, what do you think? Now I know someone will complain about how powerful Anderson is, but to the place he's going, he really isn't. The things that give hime the edge is, 1. He doesn't mess around much, and 2. His regenerative capabilities. In fact, his last gift can hinder him when faced with someone like Freed. So he'll have to look for someone to help him control it. **

**So what do you think of this idea? Which Hellsing character do you think would most fit in Highschool DxD? And, how do you think Anderson will react when the first devil's he meets are children (at least in his eyes)?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own the rights to either of these animes.**

**Sorry all for the long wait, but you would not believ how many times I rewrote this. I didn't like the flow, I messed up the characters personality, etc. This may end up killing a lot of potentially viewers but I have never watched the anime of Highschool DxD. So you probably think, well what's so bad about that? That just means you've read the manga. Yeah...I'm far to lazy to read a manga. So the only reason I know about Highschool Dxd is from the crossover section, then wikipedia. So excuse me if my knowledge on this isn't as complete as it should be. I'm most likely going to botch something, but when doing a crossover with limited knowledge about one or both of the things your crossing, that's just par for the course. **

**Before I get into this, NO, I will not have Anderson become a devil. I don't think anyone hqas asked in the reviews, but I know some of you have thought it. Am I the only one tired of how every protagonist in a Highschool DxD crossover, becomes a devil? I mean, what the hell? But I digress. **

**On with ther show!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Plane, Destination: Japan**

Anderson sat looking out the window of the plane, thinking of what has happened and what will most likely happen. He scowled as he thought back to when he visited the Church. He knew from the beginning that he would not be receiving a warm welcome after his actions the night of his arrival to this world.

It went well at first. He 'surrendered' to them easily enough and went with them to one of the anti-chambers located beneath the Church. And that was just him assuming the layout would be the same as back home. Thankfully, he had been correct. Which proved useful later when he made his escape. Just that thought was preposterous. Him! Making a run from the Church? But, it happened all the same.

They made him wait hours. He knew what they were doing. It was an old tactic to cause a persons patience to wear extremely thin so that they would most likely say something without meaning to and reveal critical information. Thankfully, his taking care of orphans back home helped grant him a large amount of patience, so that when they started their 'interrogation' he was more than ready.

It was only when he said that he was on a mission from God Himself, to bring a more stable balance to the world that things had started to degenerate. People were called names, insults were thrown, then weapons were drawn. He knew it was wrong, but he still felt a measure of pride about how efficiently he took down their 'exorcists'. He scoffed at the thought. Not a single one of them would have been a candidate for Iscariot back home._ 'No wonder the Church is the weakest right now. With fighters like that, it's a miracle they're around,'_ he thought.

To think, they were so arrogant as to believe he'd just hand over Purity and Sanctity. They didn't even try to convince him to hand them over, they straight up demanded them. But, despite all that had happened, he couldn't bring himself to kill the ones that tried to detain him. Most were injured and some will definitely need to go to a hospital. The only thing this accomplished was to show him that he needed to get in contact with an angel, preferably high up in the food-chain. But, to do that, he'll need to do something impressive.

He could a), eliminate a high ranked threat, or b), strike a more secure truce with one of the other factions. Eliminating a high ranked threat it is. Now, some may be wondering just why he was heading to Japan of all places. The answer is two-fold. 1), he learned that there's been a rise of activity from the other two factions in a town called Kuoh. And 2), he also learned that an exiled nun named Asia Argento went there as well. What was special about Asia was that she had a Sacred Gear called the Twilight Healing. It was able to heal all wounds short of decapitation and can be used on anything that breathed. Humans, angels, fallen angels, even devils.

Apparently, she was accused for healing a devil and was banished for it. But did one person think that she just might have been manipulated and/or tricked by the devil for that very purpose?! No! Now, both she and her power were in enemy territory and it was only a matter of time before one of them placed their clawed hands on her.

Once he finds out the situation regarding this young nun, he will then decide whether Kuoh is where he needs to be, so that he can do something that will draw attention to himself. He smiled to himself at the thought of fallen angels and devils alike coming at him in droves so that he may cut them down. He won't exterminate them to extinction, no matter how much he wished to, but fewer numbers could make a more steady truce plausible. He'll just have to wait and see and trust in the Lord.

* * *

**Later, Kuoh, Japan**

Anderson stood outside looking at the remains of the church here. By looks alone it is clear that this place had been abandoned years ago. However, when you look closer, you could tell that a battle had been fought here. He grit his teeth in anger at the gall someone had to make a church a battleground. No normal human could have made the various battle scars around the area, so it was definitely supernatural. And that meant there were Fallen Angels as only they could do such a thing. On the other hand, it could have been some devils. He wouldn't put it passed them to desecrate a house of God.

That reminded him that by technicality, he was in enemy territory. He had had plenty of time to learn about some of the things of this world. And one of them is the fact that Devils were laying claim to towns and cities across the world as if they had a right to it! The city he was in 'belonged' to the Gremory and Sitri. Oh, how he longed to kill the local devils and draw in at least two of the four 'Satans'. The thought of two of these 'Satans' heads rolling brought a smile to his face, but also caused him to sigh as from what he has been told, the devil who holds the 'title' of Lucifer is the kindest among the four. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had a church to rebuild, then-he cringed-a meeting with these blasted devils.

* * *

**One Week Later**

Anderson used his sleeve to wipe away the sweat that had built up on his forehead. It had taken him a week and almost all of the funds he had managed to scrounge up along the way (mainly from people who were wanting the 'eyesore' back into proper shape), but he had repaired the church to a somewhat decent shape. Now, he just had to clear some of the vegetation away for easier access for those seeking the Lord's guidance. Unfortunately, he cannot push his meeting back any longer. He knew the devils knew of him as he had seen some of their pets-familiars-hanging about. He let out a sigh before closing the doors and putting his coat back on. It wasn't exactly necessary as it was a warm day, but he had just grown so used to it.

As he walked through the city towards the dwelling of the foul creatures, he couldn't help but smile at some of the things he saw. Children playing about, couples walking along hand-in-hand, but mostly just how most people seemed genuinely happy. It took an hour, far to short in his opinion, but he was finally outside the gates of Kuoh Academy. Thankfully it was the weekend so there weren't any students around and that meant he didn't have to worry about them nor the faculty interfering or just in case things go wrong.

He pushed against the gate and wasn't surprised to find it unlocked. Most likely the devils were prepared in advanced. "Now where would they be?" he asked himself. He just knew that they resided here, not which building and he had little desire to explore the entire place. "If I were a prideful devil, where would I live?" The answer? The building that stuck out.. There. The building had obvious signs of age, unlike the others who tried to appear pristine. It had thick foliage surrounding it and actually had a clock tower. Plus, it was just a ways away from the other buildings.

As he approached, he wondered what twisted beings he'd find lurking within the buildings depths. He also pondered on the defenses as surely the sisters of two of the four satans wouldn't be arrogant enough to rely on their siblings reputation and backlash for protection. However, as he stood outside the front door and it creaked open as if he was in some kind of stupid horror movie, he has been wrong before. He said a silent prayer as he entered the premises.

Thanks to his blessing from God, he would never consider it a curse, he was able to sense where the devils all were so he didn't have to go through every room. As he stood outside the door, he could only imagine their smug little faces knowing that he couldn't harm him. Their devilish skin, black beady eyes, fanged teeth, horns and tails. The thought alone made him want to draw his blades and just annihilate them all! He took a steady breath to calm himself before he did something he shouldn't.

"Enter," said a young woman from inside. He scowled at the order. He hadn't even seen them and already he wanted to burn their bodies so that he would never have to. He yanked open the door unprepared for the sight that met his gaze.

* * *

**Earlier, With Rias**

Rias was having her weekly tea time with her childhood friend Sona. "Hard to believe that the priest has yet to come here and make his demands," she said. Sona took a sip of her tea, ever the calm, cool, and collected person. "I mean, sure the first day is a given. They tend to take their time to scout out the area, but a week? It's like he's waiting on us!"

"You know what he's been doing," Sona remarked.

"Well, yeah, but my cute little familiar has to get away every time he decided to bless something, which is pretty often. It's like he was blessing the ground, the bushes, the tress, the flowers, the building, the wood, the-"

"I get it Rias," Sona said with a barely there smile at her friends antics. Some things never change. She made to take another sip, but stopped when she felt someone at the edge of the schools barrier. "Looks like he finally decided to show up."

"Yeah, I can sense him to. He doesn't seem to powerful."

"He could be suppressing his power."

"True. Still, we should better summon everyone."

"Provide a unified front?"

"If he doesn't know of our families close ties, he could think that we're fighting for control of the city." Sona hmmed, showing she agreed, though she doubted it. With a snap of their fingers, the room was lit up in red and blue.

"You called for us Buchou?" asked Kiba, Rias' knight, with what many women called a charming smile.

"Yes. The priest has finally decided to pay us a visit to why he's here. Issei," she said addressing one of her newest peerage members. "I need you to stay focused. We don't know what he or the Church wants, so stay on your toes."

"Hai, Buchou," he said, eyes burning with determination. It didn't take long at all for them to get ready for the priests arrival. While they appeared normal and unbothered, they were in fact quite anxious as they knew nothing about the priest besides what Rias' familiar told her about him. For Issei, it was like being back in class, the ticking of the clock slowly driving him mad as everyone remained silent. He hadn't any good interactions with the Church ever since his revival, but then again they were all 'strays', so he didn't know what to expect.

"Asia," she said, this time more softly, "don't fret to much. No matter what he says, you're our friend." Asia gave a shy, but still nervous smile. She hadn't had any contact with the Church since she was exiled, so it was understandable that she would feel nervous at meeting one of its members.

_ Tick, tick, tick, tick._ As the seconds past by, Issei found himself breathing heavier, his palms sweating more than they have before, and his heart was beating in his ear like a drum. The waiting was going to kill him before the priest arrived! "Hey". He turned to see Kiba giving him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, we'll be fine."

"I wasn't worried," Issei replied.

"Enter," said Rias, stopping whatever people were having. The door knob turned and the door seemed to creak open, at least to Issei. In the doorway stood the priest with shadow seeming to cover his entire upper half. From about mid stomach, none of them could make out a single detail besides his glowing golden cross, which was causing them some discomfort, and his glasses reflecting the light. Being devils, they all had perfect night vision, so this was worrying.

Slowly, the priest stepped into the room till he stood dead center, facing them. The man was a giant compared to them! Issei stood at an average height of 5'6", but this man just seemed to tower over him. But, there was one thing that Issei wasn't noticing that the more experienced members were, the priests eyes showed hesitation, almost as if he didn't know what to make of them. "So," the priests baritone voice bounced off everything in the room, "you're the devils in charge?"

"Yes, we are," said Rias. "And you're the one who has set up shop in our territory." That was apparently the wrong thing to say as evidenced by his jaw tightening, his lips moving into a sneer, and his hands clenching that if he weren't wearing gloves, his nails would be digging into his skin.

"You're _territory_?" he spat at them. While the more experienced members didn't react, the less experienced ones flinched at the venom he laced that one word with. "Only a devil would be arrogant enough to claim a part of Earth as their territory."

"Your Church certainly hasn't stopped us," she replied.

He glared hard at her, before bowing his head. They at first took this as a sign of him accepting defeat in this little power play. That is, until he started chuckling. He then reared his head back and howled with laughter. Everyone was confused, and for Rias and Sona, insulted. "And I expected actual devils," the priest replied, his voice heavy with amusement.

This pissed them off. By his own admission, he had already recognized them for what they were, but now he was essentially taking it back. "I can assure you," Sona said, glaring at him, "that we are in fact devils." She signaled for her peerage as she stood up, with Rias copying her. All at once, all of them unleashed their wings and tails.

He stopped laughing, but his eyes and his damnable smile betrayed him. "I can tell you are devils, hell scum. I was just expecting a _creature_ much older than you to be claiming a piece of Earth as their territory."

How dare he! They greeted him cordially enough, and he just insults them. "I'll have you know that we are far more powerful then we may appear, _human_," Rias snapped. Perhaps in the future, the threat would carried more weight with it, but at this point it was more a bluff than anything. Rias didn't like to admit it, but every altercation her peerage has been part of, they survived mostly by sheer luck. And the priest apparently knew this.

He gave what most mistook as a fanged grin at her with bloodlust just pouring off of him. "I'd be willing to put those words to the test." His fingers twitched, showing he was just waiting for one of them to start off a fight.

Unfortunately, sweet, dear, naïve, Issei was willing to oblige. "Bring it old man," he yelled, his Boosted Gear forming on his arm. "We're not scared of you."

Before anyone could react, the priest was practically nose to nose with Issei, a wide smile on his face, but the thing that surprised everyone was the two silver blades radiating holy energy crossed in front of Issei's neck. "Try it, _boy_. I've faced monsters far more terrifying than a lad with power running to his head."

"I would appreciate it, if you would release my servant," Rias said from behind the priest, the Power of Destruction pulsing in her hands. Beside her, her peerage readied themselves. Akeno had one of her lightning spells readied, Kiba had summoned two of his blades, and Koneko tightened her gloves. Sona and her peerage readied themselves with the senior members guarding their newest ones.

All except Asia who ran up to the priest and grabbed his coats sleeve. "Please, don't hurt him" she begged. "He's my friend."

When the priest turned towards her, everyone was ready to jump in to save Asia…but he stooped when he fully laid eyes on her. He blinked a couple of times before backing up and sending his blades up his sleeves (force of habit). "Why is a devil wearing the outfit of a sister of the Church?" His tone easily put off the elder devils. He sounded perfectly calm.

Asia looked down and twiddled her fingers with an embarrassed blush dusting her cheeks. She mumbled her answer under her breath which only seemed to amuse the priest. While from Anderson's perspective, he was greatly reminded of when he would catch the children being bad. In fact, if he didn't know she was a devil, he would have easily mistook her for one of the children from the orphanage. He gestured for her to repeat herself. She did so, but her words were still to soft. He gave a light chuckle. This again confused the devils as his chuckle contained no malice or bloodlust. He sighed before asking a question he hoped he did not have to. "Are you Asia Argento?"

She nodded, causing him to sigh. "I was afraid this would happen," he said. "Be grateful devils. I, as of now, cannot harm you. Doing so would spark a war, and I am to do everything in my power to prevent that."

"So…you're here to guard us?" asked Rias, confused.

Anderson snorted, both amused and insulted. "Nay. I came here for two purposes. This area has become a den of supernatural activity, and sooner or later, one of the more powerful members of the three factions will show up. I plan on confronting them when they do."

"And the second?" asked Sona.

"The second"-sigh-"was to prevent your kind or the members of the fallen angels from getting their claws on the young lass here." He made his way towards the door. "I now know that I am too late."

"Wait!" said Kiba. "Who are you? Why has the Church sent you specifically?"

Anderson had his hand on the doorknob, before twisting it. "The Church? That den of corruption? They were not the ones who sent me here."

"The who?"

"I was brought back from heaven by God himself for the sole purpose of preventing the destruction of the Angels." He yanked open the door before turning towards them. "As for me. I have been called many names by those I hunt. The Bayonet Priest. The Purifier. God's Assassin. Saint Guillotine. The Monster Hunter. And the Monster of God. I, am Alexander Anderson, God's Bayonet! The instrument of his divine will on this planet. Be warned devils, should you get in my way, I will not hesitate to cut you down." With that, he turned and marched out of the room.

Everyone left inside released a breath they did not know they were holding. Rias shook her head in disbelief. "The monster of God? I think I would have heard of someone with that title."

"He did say he wasn't sent here by the Church," Sona said.

"Yeah, well, I refuse to believe a guy like him was brought back by God," Issei said, before grabbing his head in pain. All these times of saying God was giving him a migraine.

"But what about his Sacred Gear?" intruded Akeno.

"Hmm, I'm not sure," Rias replied. "Kiba?"

Kiba shook his head to show he too, didn't know. "I'm sorry Buchou, but I've never heard of a Sacred Gear that makes bayonets."

"Bayonets?"

"Hai. I didn't recognize them at first, but with his titles, it seems the bayonet is his preferred weapon." This worried Rias. Swords, spears, halberds, guns, that she can work with. She can plan around an opponent with those types of weapons. But, bayonets?

"What do you think Sona?"

"I believe that we have been left with more questions than answers. I do not know who this 'Alexander Anderson' is, but I intend to find out."

"In the mean time," Akeno said, her face completely serious, "I suggest we tread carefully." She didn't find any arguments with anyone. However, unbeknownst to everyone, Asia was in the middle of her own thoughts. _'A Saint?'_

* * *

**AN: So, surprise, surprise. Anderson isn't with the Church. One of the reasons for this is that to my knowledge of the Church from Highschool DxD, it's fucked up. I mean, have Anderson join the side of the Angels? Of course. Have him join an organization that has a history of abusing their power, in the name of God no less? Fuck no.**

**Before any of you get on me about referring to Anderson as 'the priest', at that point of time it was from the devils POV. I sy devils, not necessarily out of scorn, but it's far less of a mouthful than Rias and Sona's peerage.**

**I'm sure I botched something, and if I did, point it out to me. **

**How did you like his reaction to Asia? Did you like his reaction to Issei? What could I have done different/better? Review, and I will hear from you in the next chapter. G'night!**


End file.
